thamtulungdanhconanfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Curaçao
là một thành viên của Tổ chức Áo đen có vai trò như nhân vật chính trong movie 20, Cơn ác mộng đen tối. Tiểu sử Cô làm việc cho Tổ chức Áo đen. Tính cách Ngoại hình Năng lực Curaçao có kỹ năng vật lý tuyệt vời. Trong cuộc đào thoát khỏi Văn phòng NPA Security Bureau, cô có thể đấu ngang hàng với Tooru Amuro. Khả năng phóng phi tiêu tuyệt vời của cô cũng được thể hiện (sau khi trốn thoát), cô có thể phóng phi tiêu trúng hồng tâm ba lần liên tiếp và ghi được số điểm hoàn hảo là 150. Cô cũng thể hiện khả năng nhảy và lướt vượt trội khi cứu Genta bị ngã từ trên cao xuống mà không nhận bất kỳ tổn thương nào, ở thời điểm sau này cô cũng cứu cả Haibara khi bị rơi. Cô cũng là tay lái có hạng khi bị rượt đuổi bởi cả Amuro và Shuichi Akai, đỉnh điểm là khi cô lái xe ngược chiều để tránh bị bắt. Her most prominent ability is to memorize things and associated them with particular shading of colors. In the opening scene of the film, she is seen holding a sliding card holder arranged into five different colors (those of which are the colors that is often seen in Curaçao liquor, her namesake) when she infiltrated the Public Security Bureau Office. The combination of those colors are seen again as the color projected to the sky that is visible from the ferris wheel of Touto Aquarium, which cause Curaçao to slip the name of the NOC agents in front of the Detective Boys on the first time she saw them (and still under amnesia), and to regain her memory on the second time. It is implied that when she recovered from the Amnesia she also regained her memories from before Rum brainwashed her causing her shift in personality and desire to escape the Black organisation. Xưng hô |} Aquavit|-|Aquavit|file=Riesling 60px.jpg}} Stout|-|Stout|file=Stout 60px.jpg}} Leona Buchholz|-|Riesling|file=Aquavit 60px.jpg}} |} |} Phân tích quan hệ Tổ chức Vermouth Rum Rum is the second-in-command of the Black Organization. In the past, as punishment for failing a mission, Vermouth wanted to kill her, but Rum's voice stopped the execution, because she was still useful for the Organization. Now Rum charges her to break into Tokyo police headquarters and accesses classified secret files on spies planted in the Black Organization by many intelligence agencies. Sherry Thư viện ảnh File:Movie 20 Pre-trailer eyes.png‎|Màu mắt gốc của Curaçao từ teaser trailer của movie 20. File:Woman with Amnesia movie sketch.jpg|Gosho Aoyama vẽ phác thảo Curaçao cho bộ phim. File:Movie 20 Odd Eyes Character.jpg|Thiết kế nhân vật của Curaçao với màu mắt chính thức. Thông tin thú vị * Curaçao is a constituent country of the Netherlands, near the coast of Venezuela. It is also the namesake for alcoholic beverages made of Laraha Citrus, a kind of orange. Curaçao is one of few codenamed members of the Organization who do not follow the pattern of codenaming female agent after wine-based alcoholic beverages. * Curaçao is similar to Maya Tachibana from The Mysterious Woman With Amnesia Case. Both are professional killers with great physical abilities and fierce eyes who lost their memories and were helped by the protagonists. Tham khảo Xem thêm * List of notable case characters * Black Organization * The Darkest Nightmare Category:Black Organization Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Anime original characters